From Dreams We Are Chosen
by prankingrobin
Summary: SI. When I thought it was a dream I had no idea how I affected everything around me, Naga has chosen and I believe it is her worst decision in the millennium; fan-fricking-tastic. Rated M for explicit language/lots of innuendos and I apologise for any late uploads and severe delays. I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters, that's Nintendo stuff.
1. Prologue

_Oh so it's one of those dreams._

Around me there is an old fort ruin, the stone brick once a formidable structure crumbled to the cracked dirt floor. One of the formal walls lies collapsed, recently it seems, and scorch marks from fires stretch across the stone. Yet I seem to find myself staring in a floating mirror in front of a severely damaged wall, though it isn't my face staring back in confusion.

_She's rather pretty._

That's the only thought that can go through my brain, not surprising considering it is a dream, however this place is awfully familiar…_ like some weird déjà vu_. I shake my head, I shouldn't be thinking these things, it seems like whenever I try I end up getting even more confused than before. The woman's face was also familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Her stare was calculating, almost as if she was sizing me up, the hazel orbs remind me of my mother; _at least she doesn't have my mum's big nose._ I chuckle, so does the image; her voice lighter than mine but retains a Scottish accent, _wait what if this is me? _

Now that the thought comes to me it's the logical answer, her brown hair flowing half way down her upper arms; her brown bangs covering part of her left eye. The pale celtic skin with rosy cheeks, _oh my God it is me, but, I have no spots. _To be honest I am rather relieved, who wants spots any-_wait a second I look… older somehow. _Instead of a chubby mid-teen I see a young woman, probably 20 or so; not really sure. But that's not it; despite my apparent consciousness I don't notice the key thing, a few seconds pass and it hit me like a landslide.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ANIME CHARACTER?!"

She, well my reflection, mirrors my shock, it even repeats my words. Despite the reflections lighter voice the accent is spot on, even with my feminine side exaggerated I seem like a classic tomboy, as always. With my shock disappearing I look to my hands, _yep definitely an anime character… awesome dream._

I freeze when I look at the back of my right hand, a light blue symbol lies there and it reminds me of Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening, which I had been playing way too much for the past week. _Destined to be one with Grima, but wasn't his mark purple? What if this is just a tattoo? Ughh why am I here?_

"_Yes, no it isn't, and Naga wanted to speak to you_."

What I didn't expect was that my own reflection could answer my questions right off the bat, and I certainly didn't think that this dream was important. Obviously I jump almost 2 feet into the air, _Jesus Christ! I nearly bloody died of a heart attack! _

"_I apologise, I didn't mean to scare you_."

My reflection rolls its eyes, voice thick with sarcasm; she smirks though, clearly enjoying the scare. I, on the other hand, am annoyed with the reflection and myself, _so much with dealing with jump scares. _ Somehow I smile back, I hold grudges sure, but this is **me**; I can't be serious, I am, after all, just a big child. The reflection smile fades, serious face on "_Go to that wardrobe and pick up some clothes, you don't have much more time here_."

I turn, and sure enough, spot a small cupboard lying beside one of the moss covered walls. Instead of my usual attitude of questioning I do as I am told, her serious, I mean, **my** serious demeanour is enough to say that whatever is going on is very important to both of us. From the curiously placed storage unit I pull out a cream shirt, light brown cotton pants and dark leather boots. As I put on the acquired items I look back in to find leather gauntlets with red stitching, _like from OOT_, I give a wry smile as I slip them on; they felt comfy to my surprise, but it was nothing compared to what else was in the cupboard.

_Hell yeah tartan._

The dark blue scarf almost brought tears to my eyes, _perfect_; I tie the scarf around my waist with the knot on my left hip. I practically swagger towards the mirror, smug with my cool new look and clearly forgotten the seriousness my demeanour was earlier. However it seems my smile was infectious, for the reflection was grinning from ear to ear, but the smile turned into a cringe. "_You have to make a choice now; we have used up nearly all our time._"

The reflection stepped out of the mirror, only to transform into a beautiful green being, her green hair flowing down her back and a calm aura surrounded her. It was the one and only Naga, and my head felt like it was spinning, _ohgodsitsnagaohdamnthisisinsane._ During my panic attack, Naga held up her hand and muttered a few unintelligible words, suddenly my fear and confusion disappeared.

"_Child listen, you must make a choice to leave your world._"

She takes a deep breath knowing that what happens next is pivotal, I still, after all that time, believe I'm in a dream.

"_To a world you are aware of, you would obtain memories of that world, as if you lived there all your life; you would still have the memories of your true life but_" She sighs and gives a sad smile. "_You wouldn't be able to return until the mission is complete, even then you may not want to return; you would have to stop Grima and your…_"

She stops and shakes her head slowly, as if it is information she'll share later; after the decision.

"_If you choose to go to the world I will help you the best I can without suspicion, but if you don't you will live your normal life. You must choose now before the time is up, so young one what say you?_"

I hesitate, this seems pretty serious for a dream, I ponder and I ask simply "Is the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening? If so can you supply me a sword, tomes and let me wield a lance?" She nods, "_It shall be perilous but worth what it is, now your answer?_"

_To hell with it this will be awesome_, "Aye".

I never knew how serious my decision was or the consequences of it, but Naga gave another sad smile to me. And, with a flick of her wrist an iron sword found itself in a sheath attached to my side, pouches strapped under my tartan scarf filled with vulenries, and a dark blue cloak with gold trimming and a light blue symbol identical to the one on my hand on its back wrapped around me. It was similar to Robin's cloak except for the symbols, colours, and well, it fitted me perfectly; I noticed tomes within the pockets inside. Before I could look at the other stuff I was given I was whisked off, though before my consciousness was lost I thought one last thing.

_Coolio, though it seems a bit much for a dream. _

Understatement. Of. The. Century.


	2. My Name is

**Oh damn I'm so sorry for the delay, mocks are a bloody nightmare and my writing time has been reallocated into reading/revision for weeks; so sorry again. Also, a certain someone found out about le fanfiction and continues to take the piss, no fun there.**

**A/N: The previous chapter was a dream (if you haven't already guessed) and so my writing style has changed, mainly because I can't keep it up and it is an improvement to showing the POV.**

**I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters that's just Nintendo's stuff. Onward FIC!**

Ugh my head.

"Milord, there seems to be another one"

"Wait WHAT!? Frederick are you sure?"

Dear Naga that voice, wait NAGA?! Jeebus, when did I turn into an FE character…?

…

GODS DAMMIT!

I groan loudly while curling my hands around the grass? On the ground, distressed from the very loud thought, I never shut up, even in my own head, even if increases large headaches sevenfold. What'd I give to make myself less paranoid sometimes.

"Ooh I think she's waking up!"

I furrow my eyebrows, that isn't my mum, who the fu-WHO'S THAT?!

My eyes are open now, the glare from the sun outlining three-no-four people, realising that I'm outside, specifically, lying on the ground. I raise my right hand to cut off the sunlight streaming into my eyes, only to find the symbol on the back of my hand.

Thank gods for that it's just a dream, a very very realistic anime dream. Sweet.

"Hey the-Chrom stop staring at her!"

I look to see the prince of Ylisse, and my jaw drops what feels like a mile; I mean WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT **THE PRINCE**.

Ok just breathe, I mean it's not like he's STARING LIKE A VILLAGE IDIOT, FOR FU-oh wait he's talking now.

"-apologise, here let me help you up."

His hand lowers to eye level, in which I pause and look back into his face for a second; yep that's Chrom. I take his hand and get pulled up quickly and find myself looking at his nose, why he pulled me so close I will never know. I step back and mumble my thanks, geez he was _that_ close; obviously looking at my feet.

I hate you nerves, I really do.

"Aww; so cute!"

I look up to the blond cleric in her sundress matching her hair, almost, and give a small smile. Quite suddenly I realise how beautiful the field is, I mean being an anime style everything looks beautiful to me, I take in a deep breathe, clean air filling my nostrils. I turn to see a great knight, literally, giving me a suspicious glare in which I raise a brown brow to, and turn to the fourth figure being Robin?

His hair matched mine with his brown eyes, his hair ruffled from lying in the field too; it's strange that in most dreams of Fire Emblem his hair always matches mine. Hold on, I never had a FE dream before, how curious.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and look to the future Exalt who's studying me, like he's trying to place my face, and realise we're still holding hands. I blush slightly, and look back to him asking.

"Gee it would be nice if I can have my hand back."

Chrom's eyes snap open fully, a blush creeps up his neck while he lets go of my hand. I can barely make out his stuttered apology, fortunately for him Lissa butts in with a rather chipper "My name's Lissa!" with her hand held out. I take it gratefully, "Pleased to meet you milady".

Posh? Me? Nah, a certain manakete comes to mind, I'm a mucky teen-no-21 year old who has no great sense of actual manners.

Chrom hearing the statement asks curiously "So you know about our blue blood?"

I nod quickly, "Yes, considering Lissa kept calling you Chrom, not many people have that name along with blue hair and the Brand."

How the hell did I manage that? I wasn't even thinking about it… Strange, I hear Chrom clear his throat awkwardly, more names. Joy.

"Ah yes well you've guessed correctly"-guessed? I think not-"the delicate one as you have been told is Lissa I-"

A grumble was heard from usually cheerful girl, something about a blue haired block head, I don't catch it all but smile. Oh this will be a fun dream.

"As I was saying, the knight over there is Frederick, the Wary."

I look at the brown haired armoured man, who merely mutters something about possible spies and what not until he decides that he needs to speak to stay polite.

"Pleased to meet you"-liar-"May I ask of your name and why you were sleeping in this field?"

I roll my eyes and give a small laugh, more paranoid than me, still a prick. "That sounds more like a statement than a question, but alas"-alas? My mannerisms are messing up-"I know nothing of how I came to be sleeping in this field, I do have a name but first who is he?"

I direct my question towards Robin, I know his name already but I raise my hand for him to shake; he takes it.

"Robin, now I-ahhh!"

I feel the burn too; our hands draw back quickly and are inspected. That burn, I look to the marking on my hand, it glows softly before returning to normal, well this is new.

"Are you alright?" Lissa instantly jumps to Robins aid, I raise an eyebrow again, favouritism much?

Freddy Bear turns to me and asks again for my name but my mind has drifted too far, a buzz in my ears makes me look toward Southtown in the distance; my mind doesn't register the fire. Luckily Lissa does as she was meant to when she follows my gaze.

"Chrom look!"

She points to the burning town and before I knew it, Freddy Bear, Lissa and Chrom left Robin and me in the field. I snap out of my trance and shout.

"BOLLOCKS!"

I run while shouting back to Robin come on or something. I grip the handle of my iron sword at my hip; Bandits are tough to deal with.

Shit, this better be a dream.

**Alrighty, please R&R and please point out mistakes and give a few pointers on improvement. I may need a beta reader in future, but I shall not linger on it and if you preferred my previous chapter for writing then I apologise, that would be too hard for me so sorry. This is my first fic too so yeaaah, oh don't flame that's just annoying.**

**R&R, sorry, no flaming, sorry and good day.**


	3. Misery Business

**Yep I am actually alive; sorry for the ridiculous delay for the chapter(s) I swear I'm trying to get better on the writing. Plus to the guest: I am Scottish but only a few words would be that way as 1) it would be hard to read and 2) because I live in England (shivers) my accent has toned down.**

**Tis the season to be sickly fa la la la la la laaaaaaa, ONWARD FIC.**

"So Rebecca what's your favourite colour?"

I sigh, this princess sure loves questions to the point of wanting to rip your ears off, _or sew her lips together_. I look at Lissa as if to say 'what do you think?' seriously even Freddy bear back there would know the answer and **he** should be questioning me.

I look ahead at Robin and Chrom talking about the battle in the small town earlier, Robin occasionally glancing back at me; I groan as I realise that the walk will continue for a few more hours.

With my right hand on my head, the left holding a small bag filled with food from the town, I look to the orange sky closing my eyes and listening to the thump of our boots and the rest of the forest chatter; recalling the events that had taken place some short hours ago.

_We had just met up with the shepherds and I frankly couldn't bothered with strategy and so ran towards a stall, there's only 12 of them it'll be fine._

_Garrick, the dick in charge of the bandits from Plegia, stands on the church steps just off the market holding a very distressed maiden with very obvious intent, seemingly not affected by the burning buildings around the church and abandoned market._

_I can __**literally **__smell the fire, I stop in my tracks as realisation dawns on me, this might not be a dream, and I shake my head and look towards the fire in constant animation like from the cut scenes in-game. If it is a dream my room might be on fire then, I start shaking from the horror of dying in flames that I can't escape only to be tackled to the ground away from a __**fireball**__._

_And my saviour? Chrom, it had to be Chrom the fucking PRINCE of fucking YLISSE to save me. Even though I am really glad for him saving me, I don't want to get attached to him. I raised my left hand and fired my thunder at the mage who had started to charge another spell while shoving Chrom off me with my right, that is, I __**tried **__to shove him off me only to find us in a very suggestive position._

"_Get. Off. Me."_

_His eyes widened with surprise mixed with fear, eventually jumping backwards into a stall being covered with fruit, immediately I jump to my feet and stabbed a myrmidon who attempted to slash at the blue haired prince. Already I turn and fire two more thunders at barbarians who go down, 8 left, to hear Frederick galloping to look after his true lo-charge, yeah charge, and feel his glare on my back as I take down another mage with my blade._

"_Milord are you alright?"_

"_He's just a bit fruity."_

_I get only a small grunt in reply, Chrom already gets up and starts fighting with Robin giving orders which I keep ignoring, Frederick almost gets hit by hidden archer which I kill, woo less suspicion points, and with Lissa healing small cuts that I kept getting on my hands we turned into an efficient team despite having few bandits left._

_Eventually Chrom kills Garrick, with a nice stab in the heart when Robin distracted the prick with his magic. Now there is recruitment time. Yay boring game stuff._

"_So how about it? Will you join us Robin and um uh"_

_I stifle laughter as Chrom frowns as he tries to think of my name, as well as the other three only for me to burst out laughing at the stupidity of the situation, Lissa joins in as she realises what has happened. Between fits of giggles I explain_

"_You're trying to-pft-recruit me when-hehe-you don't even know my-heh-name."_

_I hear Robin trying not to laugh as well, the blue knight raises an eyebrow ask finally asks me the question that I dodged earlier in the field._

"_Well what is your name?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask"_

I open my eyes while pondering the memory, it's just that if this _isn't _a dream then _why_ didn't I feel so crushed by killing that mage with my tome, heck, _how the fuck did I use that tome? I wasn't even holding the tome, or is it-_fuck it; I'll figure it out later.

I turn back to Lissa who had been complaining to me throughout my thought process about how we could've stayed for the night for the feast and well deserved rest; to be honest I got a pretty sweet, Gaius get outta my head, deal from the town: some bread, a slice of cheese and actual sweets including sherbet lemons and candy canes.

But they don't need to know that for now, right?

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when"-insert bug into mouth-"—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Thank gods for that, plus LOOOO-

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

Wait a second isn't that what Severa's dad says to her, _holy shit that means Cordelia/Chrom ca-_

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

I'm still stuttering on the whole hardship/character thing as the pre-determined conversation unfolds before my eyes.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Ditto"

Robin looks to me and grins, a sort of 'finally someone on my side' grin, and turns to Frederick and Chrom expectedly in which I add before bursting out laughing again.

"But I don't think we'd get a feast Robin"

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Sitting around the campfire that Freddy had made we ate bear meat that he had killed and so here comes Lissa's complaining again, no? Thank Naga for-oh never mind.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

I sigh aloud at this statement; prissy princess is picky people, and take another bite out of my piece of bear meat which isn't **that** bad, _but that food in the bag is probably better_. In response to that thought I unwrapped the bag and gave Lissa a couple of slices of bread and some cheese, to which she just stared in shock with Freddy momentarily wide eyed with jealousy to narrow eyed with suspicion.

"Where did you get that?"

He demanded, I chuckle and shake my head at his question; it was the first one since Southtown.

"I asked the man who offered us the feast for some food and treats"

I revealed the sweets in the bag and offered some bread and cheese in his direction, to which he just glared at, and raise a brow questionably to him and ask

"You haven't eaten anything all day, a hungry knight is a powerless knight after all, so why don't you have some?"

His glare hardened and responded with

"How do I know that your food isn't poisoned?"

I take a massive bite out of my slice of bread with cheese on and give him a smirk, he rubs his forehead tiredly and looks up with a small smile; a **very** small smile.

"I apologise and oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick! Oh and thanks Rebecca for the food"

I nod at the princess and yawn, the day had taken a lot out of me; _beddy byes_. I took off my cloak and rolled it up to use as a pillow, before I put my head down I spot Chrom staring at me again; _gods it's not like I look exceptionally pretty_.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm beat, night."

The rest of them say goodnight to me except for Robin, who just points out something very important and horrifying to me, by asking

"Wait, what's that on your arm?"

Now I know this _isn't_ a dream.

**Huzzah, chap done and because of the long wait the next one will be released either later today or tomorrow; so more shitty writing would come either way.**

**Please R&R but don't flame, have a nice day but don't be a dick about it. Yay M rating because I swear waaaaaaay too much. **

**And sorry for not being a great writer, I am trying.**


	4. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Hell yeah chap 4, bear in mind that I write these off the top of my head so it won't be brilliant yay**

**ONWARD FIC**

* * *

><p>I look down to my right arm, a thin scar from the middle of my upper arm to just past the elbow marked my skin, I know already that there is another one on the opposite side, my breaths become quicker and shallower as a foreign thought enters my brain.<p>

_**It's starting but don't fight it…**_

I hear a scream in the distance, my vision blurry from tears, and I fall; just fall.

_A hot day in a stone courtyard stood two children, one a boy and the other a girl, both training with the dry air around them. The children wore beige pants and shirts, and both held blue-green tomes in their small hands. "Betcha you can't do this" shouts the brown haired girl whipping the sand around the nearby fountain, making a pillar blocking it from sight; she grinned at the boy and called out._

"_I dare you to do that to cousin Aver!" _

"_Do what to your cousin?"_

_The dark voice rang out, the children froze at the sound; a tall figure walks into sight. His cloak a dark purple with a gold trim floated around him, his face though blocked from sight; the children turn to him with their heads bowed out of pure fear. A malicious aura surrounded the man, his voice similar to a snake, he growled like an animal to get an answer but none came._

"_If you don't answer me you brats then I shall punish you,"-he turns to the weaker of the two-"or I should say I'll punish your sister."_

_Tears streamed down the boy's face and he looked up towards the man and as he barely whispers "It was just a small trick father, just a game." The man scoffs and smacks the boy's cheek._

"_I shall not tolerate games!"_

_The girl looks up to the man and shouted at the monster that was called their father "Leave him alone! It was my fault!" She was trembling from what he would do to her but stood her ground, despite the plea the man did not look at her; instead he gripped the boy's shoulders and turned him to his twin sister._

"_Then you shall be punished by the one you corrupted…"_

_The lad's eyes widened with horror at his father's words, both could hear the cackle he made when he saw their reactions; the boy shaking his head._

"_Come on son, just raise your hand at her-good-don't close your eyes-there we go-fire now…"_

_A scream came from the young lass, her right arm disfigured as the bone that was split in two pointed out of her skin; her brother escaping the devil's hands ran to her side. She fell for what seemed like a century, the man gone and a young woman taking his place, tears in her eyes to see her precious child mutilated in such a way; by her own brother. The boy simply cried out to his twin_

"_I'm so sorry sis, I'm so sorry Be-"_

"Rebecca wake up! Gods, wake up!"

I open my eyes to see both prince and princess over me, concern etched on their faces, Lissa holding a staff in case I was injured. I was shaking from the horror I had witnessed, _I mustn't worry them_, I took deep breaths and give a small reassuring smile to them to which they sigh with relief.

"You had us scared half to death, what happened?"

I sit up and look to Lissa, mind whirring to come up with an answer, _**suppressed memory**_.

"Just a suppressed memory, something which I wished stayed that way, how long was I out?"

"Just a minute"

I shiver, _it felt like a century_, and lie back with my head on my cloak giving a 'good night' before falling into my rabbit hole of fantasy, which included a certain green god.

_**You took that well, others before you cracked into insanity.**_

_Others?_

_**Yes, you are not the first to experience this world, but it seems that you could be the only one that could take such pressure.**_

_I highly doubt that, you picked a teenager who was cracking under the school she was going to, she couldn't take any more pressure, what makes you think that the girl you picked would survive this?_

_**Because you have suffered so much and yet stayed stable, I know you will make it.**_

_Bullshit, you know I will break, you know that I will be driven to insanity in order to fulfil your wishes, so why me? _

_**You need to wake up now; our time is up young one.**_

_OI I WASN'T DON-_

Screams, from undead monsters; _I fucking hate Risen_. With that thought I cut down another one of the bastards, my mood sour from my conversation with a divine dragon along with an inner hatred for the undead monsters. Unfortunately, they are fast, especially the myrmidons, and so many of us sustained lethal injuries; _thank Naga we have Lissa and vulenries_.

Virion and Sully are fighting with us now after their messed up 'boot in face/punchline' skit, which thankfully lightened my mood after getting my side slashed by an axe. The rider and noble were on Sully's horse, Virion shooting those which the red haired woman missed, Robin and Lissa stuck together and Chrom ended up with me.

"Look out!"

I narrowly dodged matrix style a horizontal slash from a particularly tough enemy, with Chrom killing it by decapitation, _is it killing when they are already dead?_ I shake my head to clear away the thought and ran towards the Risen chief who, luckily, was preoccupied by Frederick tanking the Grima spawn; _thank Naga for Fre-I need to stop that_.

After stabbing where the Risen's heart should be it erupted into smoke, signifying that it is actually gone for good; I grin at the prince and his retainer, _finally finished_. With Lucina coming and warning us about how the world teeters of calamity blah blah Lissa panicking blah Lucy disappearing blah blah.

Everyone gathered together to be healed by Lissa, though she seemed more concerned with the tactician who apparently took a lot of blows for her, when Virion saw our small cleric he went into his fancy flattery mode which I ignored; _as long it doesn't happen to me_.

"And you milady, ah, you truly are the most lovely of them all!"

_So Naga does have a sense of humour_, I turn to the frilly noble and glared at him, I wasn't alone as Chrom, Freddy and Robin looked absolutely fuming. Either not noticing the hostility that emanated from the other men or ignoring it he droned on and on and even proposed like he did with Sully and probably Lissa, to which I replied with a punch in the face and a

"Aww hell NO!"

With a K. Virion strapped on the back of Sully's horse and much laughter from the rest of the shepherds we marched to Ylisstol, momentarily forgetting the forest fire, and Luc-ahem-Marth's foreshadowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, me sucking at serious stuff mixing with comedy, whoever actually enjoys this let me know 'cuz I seriously need an ego boost to keep going.<strong>

**Please R&R but don't flame, have a nice day,**

**prankingrobin out.**


	5. What The Hell

**Alrighty then, seriously I tried to post this 2 weeks ago but Tumblr distracted me waaay too much and would you believe it, writers block! So yes chappy 5 now extra-long, please R&R and read the end note because there is important stuff that you readers need to decide for me, but for now ONWARD FIC!**

* * *

><p>Ylisstol is by no means underwhelming, the bustling streets filled with vendors and residents remind me of life back home in London; <em>damn this feels familiar.<em> After a few hours of Virion flirting with Sully, who was kind enough not to hit him like I did, we arrived at the famous city. Chrom, while speaking to me, started to swell up with pride when seeing the playing children. I give him a wry smile, "Thinking of having kids already?"

He blushed furiously at my question, making me chuckle while shaking my head; _this guy seriously_.

"D-do you w-want to..?"

My eyes widen and I feel my face burning, _dafaq I wasn't offering_, I shake my head quickly with my hands flying around in front of my face.

"Chrom, I was **joking **and I was certainly not** offering.** Gods, why did you take it so seriously?"

Robin coughs awkwardly and I realise that everyone was staring at us, and I mean everyone, people from the stalls started to whisper about the prince being so flustered and the others just tried to stifle laughter;_ rumours starting… FUUUUUUUUUUUU_.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!"

Robin you aren't helping at all seriously we're still like tomatoes, Freddy Bear will not join in.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Ok then I guess I could ignore the plot con-_ooh there's Emmeryn! _Surrounded by the Pegasus Knights the blonde Exalt walked amongst the people, waving gracefully at the citizens who seemed calmed by her presence. She was radiating beauty with such grace it was no wonder she was often called peace itself, for a moment she looked right into my eyes and seemed slightly surprised; a small smile formed on her face as she turned away towards the castle.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

The prince looked to a very embarrassed Robin; I take it as a point that I should leave with Sully and Virion only to find Sully grinning at me in a way that is absolutely _terrifying_ before walking off towards the barracks. I stare in confusion at their backs, _do I follow them or do I stay with-dammit Chrom I'm thinking_. I look to Chrom who was partially flushed, like he asked to walk me home or something, Robin being dragged by Lissa towards the palace as if he was led to his doom, with Freddy glancing back.

"Well, are you going with us or not?"

Lissa's remark with Robin's cries to be let go brought a smile to my face, _I totally ship it_, and I walk next to the couple with Chrom murmuring something to Freddy; I laugh and join the four not knowing the disastrous consequences that would follow.

* * *

><p>The palace was amazing to say the least, blue banners hung on the walls with great marble flooring, we walked through the main foyer, up some stairs and through massive double doors into the throne room where Emmeryn seemed to wait for us.<p>

Next to me Robin was sweating buckets from nerves and I was stifling laughter, _so adorable_, another flash of pain popped into my head but I suppressed it, _ain't nobody got time for that_. Emm greeted us with a warm smile, Robin looked like he was going to faint, Lissa looked ecstatic, Chrom seemed to calm down and Freddy looked behind to see me grinning like crazy; in which he smiled ever so slightly again.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

_Oh gods it's just plot ugghh skip please. Ah geez Lissa BE SILE-I'm turning into Lon'qu. SHIT._

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

"This is Robin"-nervous Robin is nervous- "and Rebecca."-curtsey- "They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes a debt of gratitude to you both."

I stop Robin before he embarrasses himself.

"Not at all milady, we both believe that we must do our best to help others."

"It is good to know that you all are safe,"-She smirked, _holy shit she does that?!-_"so Chrom this is the mystery woman you've told me before?"

Chrom flushes further and finds a very interesting piece of carpet, Lissa giggles, Freddy gapes at the three of us like a magikarp and Robin frowns in confusion. I see a flash of white and realise why Chrom stared at me, he spoke to me before all this but didn't get my name so he obviously told Emm and Lissa about me.

_Great, I'm cornered, ugh teen angst much? _I rub the back of my head and avoid the piercing eyes in the room and flush slightly. Thankfully Freddy continues plot, I'd rather have him suspect us of being spies than Emm giving me _the look_.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory Rebecca herself doesn't remember how she got there, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are either brigands themselves or even Plegian spies."

"Oi I will not take that!"-I have raised my hand in an 'objection' pose-"Without Robin none of us would've survived and I myself have saved your skin twice NOT including Chrom's or Lissa's! If we were spies or brigands then why would you still be alive?"

Robin's eyes were wide with surprise, Freddy Bear sighed, and Emm turned to Chrom with a small smile on her face with Philia laughing in the corridor outside. I flush at their reactions, _well done Rebecca you are officially a twat_.

"Chrom do you trust them?"-He nods-"Well then I trust them, but thank you for your prudence Frederick as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

_Oh my GODS Freddy is BLUSHING he's fucking BLUSHING. _While suppressing my inner fangirl Lissa grabbed both Robin and I and dragged both of us towards the barracks.

* * *

><p>What surprised me most was the barracks was like a mansion in a sense a massive staircase in the centre branching off to the sides towards balconies, for some reason Chrom announced that we were to leave for Ferox in a week instead of a day. I wasn't complaining though. I spent the first day sorting my items out, my sword now place on my back as it was always interfered by my tartan scarf; kinda like Link. My pouches also had a small mithril-like shirt which I planned to wear on the journey; with the scarf still around my waist I looked pretty damn cool. The rest was spent talking to the others and even borrowing a few of Sumia's books as she almost squealed in having another person who read fiction in the Shepherds.<p>

Like a dumbass I joined Freddy's fanatical fitness hour the next day leading me to collapse on my bed, probably due to me teasing him about bear meat, I found a small gift box on my desk with a wee note. _Happy Birthday_, I frown slightly and realise that as I was filling in a form it asked for my date of birth, _26__th__ of March _(A/N: NOT MY B-DAY), I opened the box to find gauntlets with red stitching. My brows furrowed even more as I recognised them from the **dream** that brought me here, I slipped them on and looked back into the box to check for anything else, when finding nothing I sighed and went off to the baths to clear my head.

After getting in the tub I saw a flash of yellow and heard the door slam shut and locked, _I'm an idiot_, I automatically try to hide myself amongst the bubbles to see Lissa panting heavily, arms spread out over the door. I hadn't shrieked during this but when Lissa saw me blushing like crazy she squeaked and threw her hands over her eyes and stuttered an apology.

"Oh gods I'm SO SORRY Rebecca, Maribelle went crazy when I broke her tea set by accident. Oh gods I'm SO DEAD."

I let out a small laugh, knowing already Maribelle loves her tea more than a standard noble and myself; I had drunk an entire teapot the previous day. I shake my head, tension leaving the air, _she is just as bad as Chrom_, "Maribelle won't kill you Lis, no matter how dangerous she is with her parasol" I wince as I remembered she knocked Virion unconscious; _she probably could kill with that thing_.

"I know THAT it's just…" The usually cheery girl bites her lip and I instantly know it's her self-confidence issue, _if I knew better this would be a support conversation_. I sigh and look to her, the young princess blushing slightly at the situation and I couldn't help to flush slightly, _dear Naga this is awkward_.

"Lissa, Maribelle won't look down on you for breaking the tea set, she would look down for you running away, you have to face your mistakes and learn from them; don't worry about it, all will be fine."

Lissa's eyes widened slightly at my words, clearly surprised by me hitting the nail on its head, I give a reassuring smile to her and continued "Maribelle may love her tea but from just one day around her I could tell that she cares more for you and the friendship between you two that a silly tea set, go apologize and offer buying a new tea set for her. It's better to do that rather than hiding in the bathroom talking to me."

"Lissa are you in there?"

Somehow a few hours later I found myself sitting in Maribelle's room with a brand new tea set in front of me with the noble and princess sitting around the small table with me sipping freshly made tea. It turned out Mari had listened in on the whole conversation, _rude_ I thought, and decided that she may have been wrong about me being a simpleton and unwashed from the masses. I stayed as polite as could be and with each word Mari seemed to like me even more to the point of offering some clothes shopping, which I felt cornered into accepting as Lissa was bouncing with joy and the idea.

And so the rest of the week was spent with the female Shepherds and very few of their male counterparts, I talked to everyone but Lissa kept dragging me to tea parties with the women, the exception being Sully who seemed always just out of reach. All was well until the day of the march.

Now for some action.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE, I never thought it would end and now for that thingymajig.<strong>

**I need you guys to decide who my character (Rebecca) should be paired with, and this could be with any MALE SHEPHERD not female, seriously I would hold this pole in the reviews, the results will decide on who Rebecca should be with. The pole will finish when the 2 year gap in the game starts, and yes I will write about events during that time once I GET TO IT there's still a lot of time left. Later characters such as Henry are acceptable, but dlc characters like Walhart will NOT be as it would be too late in the game to make it seem like the characters had developed the love, and if you want you can decide on future children for the character with who you think should be with Rebecca then say. It'll help a lot for future reference.**

**So PLEASE PLEASE review, I need to get a decision out you guys and I need someone to point out mistakes and give me constructive criticism so I can improve. BUT NO FLAMING, I need an ego boost not a major blow to my self-esteem.**

**prankingrobin out.**


	6. What am I to you?

**Chapter 6 YES. Thank you guys for the continued support, through following or faving it's much appreciated. So far on the pole:**

**Libra-1**

**Crome-1 (jk it's Chrom)**

**Robin-1**

**And so FIC ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>"Robin please tell me we're going to rest soon."<p>

Robin sighed and shook his head at my pleading tone and replied with a short "Nope", and then we sighed in unison.

"Yay tired high five."

I raise my hand and he high fives it without looking, gaining confused looks, I had decided to walk with every Shepherd at the start but I ended up bonding with the tactician; _that was quick_. I lift my head from the ground only to see the never-ending field we have been walking through; _need sugar_, while turning into the orange haired thief I heard someone shout.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

_Huh?_

"Risen?"

I snap out of my daydreaming and draw my blade, knowing we have arrived at the battle incoming while Freddy explains to our brand new tactician the undead pricks are now named. Vaike dropped his axe a minute ago, I pause _how did I know that_, I shake the thought out of my head and look towards Robin for a plan in which he smirks and nods in reply.

"Rebecca what in Nagas name are you doing?!"

I was sprinting towards the bridge, the Risen backed away slightly when seeing me leading to a grin forming on my face, I leapt over one and slashed open its head creating a thick purple smoke. As soon as I landed I fired thunder and wind around me, creating more purple smoke which blinded the red eyed monsters from attack from the rest of the team; _oh hell yeah_.

Robin shouted many commands with Miriel handing Vaike his axe, Vaike proceeding to decapitate a monster and Miriel blowing apart one to Vaike's left. Virion and Sully doubled teamed again, Chrom and Freddy bear cutting through the ranks, Stahl transporting Lissa amongst us; Robin seemingly tense whenever a Risen got close to them I noted.

As we fought Robin stuck to my side as we hacked, slashed and blown apart the enemy, we pushed towards the bridge with an arrow striking my shoulder. Spotting the bastard who got me I started growling, Robin tried to pull my arm to get me to Lissa who was stationed in a fort but to no avail, he looked to my face and stared wide-eyed at the arrow in my hand. My growl rising in my throat as I continued glaring at the Risen which seemed to quiver, I crushed the stick in my hand and let a roar of pure fury, everyone, including the Risen, stopped to see me move at impossible speed towards the archer and sliced its head off.

Jaws dropped, Risen included, at my display; the mark hidden on my hand began to burn. I moved to the chief who was slowly backing away from the smoke rising behind me, but then stopped, knowing that it would never escape. The air was still as I stood in front of the cowering Grima-spawn, my hand felt like it was on fire but the pain was miles away, the buzz in my ears as I seized its throat was numbing and for a second I saw an old soldier.

I saw a human being, with a small content smile.

He wants me to do it.

He wants to die.

I crushed his throat, the smoke filling my mind.

And it all faded to black.

_**You shouldn't have seen that.**_

_Why?_

_**It is how you've fallen before… Thankfully you didn't get killed.**_

_I knew it._

_**How so? I tried this with you over millions of different parallels, you failed every single time.**_

…

_**Each time you faltered killing the Fallen on-**_

_You mean Robin… there is another way, you know it but why don't you tell me why I failed._

_**Later you will figure it out…**_

I shot up from my cot, quickly noting a surprised blonde cleric and blue haired prince to my left; I leapt out of the cot out of the tent. Not thinking I continued to run in the snow away from the tent, hearing shouts from Shepherds as I passed, I halted when I saw a certain brown haired tactician leaving his tent. He turned wide-eyed at my shivering body, only then I noticed I wasn't wearing my boots or cloak and that I was wearing a very thin shirt, he only stared in pure shock.

I started to fall, my mind slowing down, and barely noticed someone wrapping their arms around my body, a deep voice filled my ears, promises of safety and comfort left the man's lips. I looked up at my helper to see a concerned great knight, a tiny smiled formed on my face and a barely audible 'thank you' left my lips.

I didn't hear the calls of others; instead I entered the void of broken memories.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry about this chapter, I seriously cannot write fight scenes for the life of me and writing this chapter was soooo awkward so it is a lot shorter than normal. Again I'm so sorry in posting late again.<strong>

**Please review and VOTE, if the pole doesn't have enough votes I MIGHT NOT use them for pairing Rebecca and I would have to rewrite it with my own pairing (RebeccaxLon'qu) so please please please vote,**

**prankingrobin OUT.**


End file.
